Alesfic #15 - Too Late?
by Ryoko
Summary: Alesfic#15 - Esmeralda continues her ever-shameless tempting towards Aladdin...can he stand up for himself?
1. Too Late? Chapter 1

Title: Too Late?

Author: Ryoko

Rating:  PG

Email:  RyokoVenus@yahoo.com

            Hello all!  Finally the wrenching continuation is here!!! Find out how the temptress works her way around…

            The * indicates a chorus from the song "Too Late" by No Doubt.  I LOVE that song and sense it as a great song fic for this series…

************************************************************************

            Aladdin slowly walked through the palace halls.  His heart was racing and he was constantly wiping the sweat off his brow.  How could him and Esmeralda have come so close to kissing?!  After all that has gone on recently with him and Jasmine, he had to make sure that NONE of this got out to ANYONE in the palace.

            He went up the stairs quietly and tried to remain calm.  As he came to the royal bedroom, he stopped and took a deep breath before entering.  Slowly pushing open the door, he looked in and saw Jasmine sleeping on the bed.  A smile came across his face and he let himself in, making sure to stay quiet.  He walked to the closet and grabbed himself a towel, then left, securely closing the door behind him.  As he headed to the washroom, he could hear other noises coming from across the hallway.  Aladdin ignored them, however, and walked into the washroom.

            It was so big in there – he had forgotten just how nice it was to take a shower in it.  The walls were golden and the floor made of marble.  In the daytime, the area shone because there was a small sun-hole in the top.  The paintings around the upper ceiling were gorgeous.  Aladdin stared at everything for a while.  He could already hear some showers running and figured that they were just the servants washing up and getting ready to start cooking and baking this mornings breakfast.  The showers were unisex.

            Aladdin took off his pants and threw them on the bench with his towel.  As he turned on the water, the heat of it caused steam to fly out from above the tall walls surrounding him.  He sighed as the droplets hit his back, massaging him as they fell.  As his hair grew wet from the water, he ran his hands through it, caressing his scalp and relaxing his mind.  In the shower stall across from him, he could hear a girls voice moaning.  His eyes opened widely and he tried to stay calm as he washed himself.  Her groans got louder and although he figured it was just some servant girl, he couldn't help but try and figure out just who was making the noises.  He then heard talking and chatting and slowly opened his glass door a bit to look out.  It was the girl crew who was eating cake with him earlier.  Their hair was up in towels and they were sitting on the bench sliding on their slippers and grabbing their clothes.  Both Pocahontas', both Megaras', and the one Esmeralda.  So was the other one still outside?  He slid the door closed and heard their voices fade as they headed to the girls room area.  Aladdin sighed and hung his head as the water trickled down his face.  He had too many thoughts in his mind surrounding Esmeralda and what happened tonight.

            Just then he heard it again – the moaning woman.  He could hear her whispering a name but it wasn't loud enough to recognize.  He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to let the water once again relax him.  But then the woman's voice grew softly louder and the name…HIS name was being announced!  His eyes lit up and he stood up straight as he slowly slid open his door once more to make sure that his name was the one being said.  Again the woman whispered "Aladdin…" along with a sensual sound.  Aladdin swallowed hard and turned off the water.  Just then he heard the other water stop running also so he stayed inside and closed his door.  He could hear her feet walking along the tiled floor to the bench.  She began to sing.  The tune she was humming was very familiar.  Just then, he fell backwards against the glass wall in shock.  That woman was Esmeralda!!!

            He slid his door open to try and catch a glimpse of her body.  He felt no harm in it now, after all, it was nothing he hadn't seen before and this could simply be put off as an honest mistake.  Aladdin heard the feet walking towards his stall.  He made sure the door was only cracked a bit and he peered out.  And then… there she was.  She walked by and time seemed to go incredibly slow.  The white towel was wrapped around her body, giving her a cave's amount of cleavage and it was loose enough to let her breasts bounce with each pace.  The towel rose to her high thighs, just barely covering her region.  Her arms were up over her head, making sure that the towel was securely wrapped up in her hair.  Just a few strands of loose black hung over her forehead.  Her eyelids left small slits of her green emeralds to show.  As Aladdin's eyes roamed her body over, he could see the water still dripping down her gorgeously tinted and shiny body.  She walked past his shower and to the girls' room.  Aladdin fell back and tried to maintain his balance.  He then opened the door to cool himself off and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist as he headed the opposite direction.

            In the guys' room, he found himself all alone as he placed his pants down on the bench.  He walked to the end of the wall where the two rooms connected.  As he put his ear to the side, he let his eyes roam the area as he intently listened.  Just then, he caught a small hole not too far down from his head.  He squinted and squat slightly to look through.  And there he could see the girls' side!  He tried not to laugh, wondering which one of the guys invented this brilliant peephole.  From the area he was kneeling, he could see the wall near the sinks and the start of each locker row.  Just then, Pocahontas walked by, ringing out her hair.  He closed his eye, hoping not to see any part of her body.  As he stood up, he felt a twinge of guilt, but tried to shake it off.  He could hear them talking too.

            "Ohhh there she is! Where did you go to?" said the good Esmeralda twin.  Her gorgeous sister was letting loose the towel from her hair and gave her an evil look.  Aladdin put his eye back down to the hole just in time to catch Esmeralda's raven silk strands fall and curl into position.  He sighed, remembering how many times he would just watch her sleep and tangle his fingers in her soft black hair.  

            "I was outside…looking at the stars," Esmeralda said grinning.  The Pocahontas twins smiled.  Megara got a smirk on her face.

"So was ALADDIN out there, too?" she teased.  The other girls laughed, remembering that Aladdin said he was heading up to his princess.  Esmeralda shot her a glare back.

            "As a matter of fact," she started in her seductive tone.  The room grew silent and Aladdin held his breath from the other side of the wall.  As Esmeralda was running her hands through her hair, she looked at everyone's expressions.  She realized that telling the truth would get her in trouble…as it has many times before.  So she twisted it around.  "I knew I'd have you all going at that!" she laughed.  The girls started to laugh also.  

Aladdin let out his breath in a deep, relaxing sigh.  He stood up straight and stretched his back.  As he got changed into his pants, his mind was filled with tons of thoughts.  Good ones, bad ones, and always tempting ones.  It was clearly evident that Esmeralda wasn't affected by what happened in the past and seemed to be willingly accepting him into her arms.  He was confused by all of this.  First of all, she spent time for her 'crime' before.  Obviously she learned nothing.  As he parted his hair while looking in the mirror, he heard much bustle next door.  He ran back to the peephole to catch the action once more.

The other girls were saying goodbye to Esmeralda as they left the locker room.  She was still in her towel and waving to them as they went.  She then sat with her back facing the wall where Aladdin was looking.  He backed up and slid to the side just in case she'd notice.  He heard her let out a loud sigh.  As he slowly held his eye up to the hole once more, he could see she was on the bench directly on the other side of him.  Her back was on the wall he was leaning on.  Just then, Aladdin became very tempted to say something.  Thankfully, she began singing that tune again.  As she hummed, Aladdin could picture all these happy memories from their time together.  He smiled and let out a silent sigh.  But it was louder than he thought!

"Hello?" Esmeralda's voice rang.  Aladdin cupped his mouth and looked through the peephole.  As she turned her head towards where he was looking, she made a funny noise.  "Is there…someone over there?" she questioned, doubtingly.  Aladdin was once again tempted to respond.  She turned her back to the wall and leaned on it.  "It's too late now," she started in a sweet hymn-like tune.  Aladdin closed his eyes, listening to her angelic voice. "I don't think it can fade…it's too real now…" and she suddenly stopped.

"Fulfillment just adds fuel to the blaze…" Aladdin ended the chorus*.  Esmeralda immediately turned around.

"ALADDIN?" she said.  She sat up and made sure her towel was still on securely.

"Esmeralda listen…" he started from the other side of the wall.  From the girls' room, she stared at the small hole in the wall.  Her eyebrows narrowed in perplextion.  "That song is exactly right for us,"

"You guys have a peephole," she skeptically said.  Aladdin tried to keep his laughter quiet.  "How royally mature!" she ended, giggling.

"Like I was saying, that song is true.  And you've got to trust me on this one." He said, leaning his head on the wall as he looked at her saddened face through the tiny hole.  "It IS too late now.  Fulfilling what you want, us back together, will just 'add fuel to the blaze', in other words, not help the situation what-so-ever," he completed.  Her look glazed over to a sultry one.  As she backed up a foot from the hole, her hands graciously caressed the top of the towel she was wearing.  Aladdin didn't pull away from the other side. He knew what she was going to do.  "Esmeralda, did you hear anything I just said?" he retorted.

"Of course," she said in her sexiest tone.  "But there's nothing wrong in you getting a little 'peep show'," she excused.  As her hands undid the tuck of her towel, her lips held a smirk and her eyes were evil.  Aladdin felt his mouth drop.  She tossed the towel teasingly to the floor.  Then she threw her head back, running her hands in her curly hair and making sensuous sounds.  Aladdin backed up from the wall quickly, running out the door.  From the other side, Esmeralda laughed like the devil and got changed.

************************************************************************

            Aladdin once again slowly crept through the royal bedroom's door.  Jasmine stirred as he quietly shut it.  Her eyelashes fluttered slightly.  He stayed still, hoping she wouldn't awake.  His hopes shot down.

            "Aladdin?" Jasmine whispered, in a froggy tone.  She slowly sat up and watched him head to the bed.

            "Uh…go back to sleep, dear!" he replied, crawling under the covers next to her.  She rubbed her eyes.

            "But now I'm awake," she started.  Aladdin rolled his eyes.  "Where were you all night?"  Aladdin swallowed hard, thinking up a good lie.

            "Uh, I wasn't gone all night, sweetie! I just took a trip out now to the-"

            "Aladdin, I've been awake.  I can't sleep without you here beside me." Jasmine replied, sitting up and staring at him.  Aladdin sighed, realizing he was caught and feeling guilty for ALL his actions tonight.  "So…where were you?" she tried again.

            "I went to get a shower," Aladdin said, laying his head back.  He wrapped his hands under the pillow.  Jasmine frowned.

            "But there's something bothering you," she said, leaning into him.  Aladdin glanced at her and then turned his head away.

            "Jasmine…" he started, taking a deep sigh.  "I have to be honest with you," he looked at her again.  Her face held surprise.  

            "Well I certainly hope you will be honest with me.  I've heard enough lies before and I thought you were over all of that," she questioned.  Aladdin sat up and started to rustle the covers in his hands.  

            "I know, I know…" Aladdin mentioned.  "When I was in the café eating with the girls, we had some cake, and … and then I went outside."  Jasmine giggled.  

            "Okay…but I'm not going to scold you for that!"  She said, rubbing his arm.  Aladdin looked at her and smiled.

            "But when I was outside," he started.  Then he began to rub the back of his neck.  Jasmine sat up straight and her face turned serious.  She knew his motions all too well.  "Well, Esmeralda was out there…" Jasmine's eyes grew wide and she leaned away from him.  Aladdin looked to her with a worried face.  "Wait, wait! Let me finish!" he said grabbing her arm.  She looked to his tightly gripped hand and back up to his face with worry.  "She tried to make a move on me, okay?  But I didn't do anything!  I didn't succumb to her power!" Aladdin triumphantly announced.  Jasmine felt a smile creep on her face.  

            "Oh, Aladdin!"  She said, hugging him.  "I knew you were strong enough to fight her!  I knew it all along!"  As she squeezed him tightly, Aladdin's head was wandering to what happened in the showers.  Although he turned Esmeralda down and told her off, she still tried to bring him back to her.  And he couldn't help but remember her evil laugh as he bolted out of the shower stalls.  What exactly did this devil woman have in store for him?

************************************************************************

Alesfic #15 part 1 is complete.  I'm sorry it took me so long to get back into all my writing!  Keep checking in for the continuation!  Questions, comments, or smart remarks can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com.


	2. Too Late? Chapter 2

Title: Too Late? Chapter 2

Author: Ryoko

Rating:  PG13

Email:  RyokoVenus@yahoo.com

            So is Aladdin going to be able to work his way around avoiding Esmeralda?  Keep on reading to find out!

************************************************************************

            "You know you want it," Esmeralda whispered, her fingers motioning towards where she was relaxing in the hot tub.  Aladdin turned around quickly to see Jasmine standing behind him.  

            "He doesn't want any of it!" she yelled, grabbing Aladdin's arm and yanking him towards her.  Aladdin was torn between the two girls fighting over him.  Suddenly, Esmeralda stood up and splashed water at Jasmine.  Jasmine then ran towards Esmeralda, throwing herself into the hot tub as a massive catfight broke out.  Aladdin's eyes were wide in surprise and pleasure.  As he stepped back, he sat himself into a seat to watch.  'Claws' flashed lefts and rights and hair was being tugged in all directions.  Screams, dirty words and other degrading comments were shouted and before he knew it, the entire group was in the sauna area to watch.  The Hercules' sat down near Aladdin and the other girls cheered on the princess.  

            "Aladdin! Don't just sit there, help me out!" Esmeralda yelled.  "Aladdin!  ALADDIN!"

            "Aladdin…" he turned his head around and shoved it under the pillow.  "Come on sleepy head, get up!" Jasmine's voice rang.  He suddenly threw his head up, hair ragged and eyes wide.  Jasmine started to laugh.  "Were you dreaming?"  She asked.  He looked at her with a slight smirk.

            "Oh golly was I ever!"  He laughed, pulling her on top of him.  

            "Aladdin!" Jasmine scolded.  "Stop it! Get up and get dressed, already!" she said pulling off of him.  She left the room, closing the door behind her.  He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

            "Good I thought she'd never leave!" he heard from behind the closet.  Aladdin's head swiveled to the sound of the voice.  

            "What the-?" he said, heaving the covers aside and jumping out of bed.  Just then the closet doors slammed open and out stepped Esmeralda!  "How the hell did you get in here?" he yelled in surprise.

            "Shhh! You don't want her coming back in NOW, do you?"  she smiled evilly.  

            "Okay I don't know WHAT you're trying to pull here but you best get outta here and FAST!" Aladdin said, grabbing the comforter to wrap around in modesty his boxer-covered waist.  

            "Oh pleeeeease Aladdin, don't be so petty," she said stepping closer to him.  She was flinging lingerie around that followed her out from the closet and kicking heeled shoes out of her path.  As confused as he was, he had this sudden urge to just push her out to the balcony and off of it.  Feeling this anger surge through him, he charged towards her.  Sensing that he was angry, she tried to get out of his way, but they ended up tumbling on top of each other and knocking over Jasmine's vanity chair.  The comforter was still with Aladdin.

As she walked through the upstairs hallway, Jasmine heard the loud thud of noise and in confusement headed towards her room.  Meanwhile, Aladdin and Esmeralda were struggling against each other.  The comforter was in their way and not making matters any better.  In one furious kick, Esmeralda managed to get the comforter out from in between them and to the side.  As she somehow rolled Aladdin over he landed on top of the blanket.  His eyes held flames of rage as he tried to wrestle his way out of her clasp.  When she had her one hand free she slapped his face hard and the sting made Aladdin shout.  Just as Jasmine was getting to her door, Aladdin rolled over Esmeralda, leaving the two of them under the comforter.  Jasmine flew the door open.

"Aladdin?"  Just then she saw the comforter bundled on the floor and moving.  She began to laugh wondering just what he was doing under there.  As she headed towards it to lift up the blanket, the two stopped fighting in a stand still.  Esmeralda had the meanest smile on her face and as she winked at Aladdin she thought his wide eyes were going to bulge right out of his head.  "What are you doing -  AAAAAAHHHHHH HH!!!"  Jasmine screamed.

To anyone who was to walk in the room right at that moment, the reaction would still hold the same.  There stood Jasmine with the biggest jaw drop while on the floor next to her was Esmeralda being pinned under Aladdin.  Esmeralda began to laugh.  Aladdin quickly got off of her while Jasmine was backing up and trying to hold back tears.  She started to hyperventilate and Esmeralda picked herself off the ground, still laughing.  

"Ohhhhh NO NO NO NO NO!"  Aladdin yelled.  Esmeralda snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  As Jasmine was running out of the room crying, Aladdin tried to turn himself around.  "What the HELL did you just do?!" he screamed in her face.  She continued to smile and made her grip tighter.  As he tried to pry her arms off he continued to swear at her.  

"Aladdin, face it.  You just ruined it for yourself!" she remarked.  He flung around quickly and pushed her into the side of the bed.  As she was standing back up he came closer to her and pushed her again, making her land on it.  

"Okay, BITCH I've had enough of this." he said in her face.  Her smile left and Esmeralda had a mean glare.  He started to crawl onto the edge of the bed holding her down by sitting on top of her legs.  As she slowly started to sit up he slapped her in the face.  With quick reaction, she slapped him back.  Both of their faces now red, tears started to come out of Esmeralda's eyes.  Aladdin suddenly got this twinge of fear and began to feel bad.  She blinked, struggling to make them go away.  Aladdin's face softened and he sat down nicely on the end, his legs still around hers.  She continued to keep her mean face and hold back her tears.  As much as his hatred lingered for her, he _never, ever_ had any intentions of ever hurting her physically.  However, mentally, he wanted her wounded for life.

"Listen to me; **you** have ruined my life.  I'll put it out plain and simple.  Everything is so messed up now and it's all because of **you**.  If it weren't for **you** none of this would have ever-"

"ME?  You're putting all the blame on ME?" she said, sitting up straight with her face very close to his own.  "Ohhh no mister.  ONE person does not hold _a relationship_, ONE person does not _kiss_ and _make love_ and ONE person certainly does not make _a kid_ on their own.  So before you go sticking every damn thing that's pissing you off onto my shoulders, remember that you played just as big a part in it."

Ouch.  Aladdin's eyes were wide again and as he stared her square in the eye, he realized that ever word that came out of her mouth was true.  This whole time he was trying to hold her responsible for the entire affair while he participated in it just as much as she did.  Just then, Jasmine entered the room again with Esmeralda's good twin sister.  Her face completely transformed again as she saw them now sitting on the bed face-to-face.  

"Ohhh Jasmine, no wait!  It's not what you think! Honest!" he said, trying to untangle his legs from hers.  As he fell off the bed backwards, the sheet became tangled in his arm.  He tried to stand up and slid on the comforter, which was still on the floor.  He started to run out of the room, pulling the sheet with him.  It hit the good Esmeralda who tried to stop it from following him completely down the hallway.  As she bundled up the blanket now in her arms, she thrusted it at her twin.  Esmeralda fell over on the bed.

"What was that for?" she said, pushing it out of her face and getting off the bed.

"What was it for???  What the hell do you think you're doing?!" her twin asked angrily.  Esmeralda fixed her skirt and headed out the door past her sister.

"Like Aladdin said, it's really NOT what it looks like…although that's what I was intending it to be," she said, walking down the hall.  Her twin followed close behind her.  

"You do know that Minnie is going to bash you for this, right?  I mean, you can't expect to get away with something THIS bad!" the good Esmeralda commented.

"Minnie-shminnie, I don't care what that stupid mouse thinks.  I am ON a mission and I intend to complete it," she proudly stated.  Her sister sighed and continued to walk with her.

"Jasmine STOP!" Aladdin said running on the opposite side of the palace after the princess.  Esmeralda smirked and laughed.  

"Well, it looks like I got myself off to a good start anyway…" she said.  Her twin eyed her funny.  "Hmmm, guess it's not too late after all, Aladdin," she finished with an evil laugh.

************************************************************************

Hahaha, this is quite a story.  But just wait until you see what happens next! 

Questions, comments, smart remarks?  Send them to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com 


End file.
